SPEW Is For Lovers
by Raegan Marie
Summary: After a rocky relationship with Ron, Hermione throws herself into work for S.P.E.W. But what happens when she starts to spend more and more time with Dobby? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**JK Rowling owns everything, including my soul.**

**S.P.E.W. is for Lovers**

A tale of unexpected, but totally plausible, romance.

_Chapter 1_

"…and in 1467, a house elf called Paliere was made to stand on his head for three hours, just because he didn't feed his master's horses on time! I mean, can you believe that?!" Hermione tried to explain the severity of the century-old issue late one night in the Gryffindor common room, but Ron and Harry would obviously rather sleep over their homework than be worried about the real issues at hand.

"Hermdijusaysomfin?" Ron asked incoherently as he woke up, groggy from an interrupted sleep.

"No. Forget it, Ron…"

"Okay. Then can I go back to sleep?"

"Ugh you just don't get it, do you?!" Hermione started to lose her patience. This happened more often than she liked.

"Herm-"

"No, listen to me. It seems like every time I start talking about something that's important to me, you doze off, or tune out, or just start stuffing your face with food! I'm sick of it, Ron, sick to death of it!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she finished her confession. She only just realized she had been yelling when Harry had changed from sleeping on the floor, to standing up, wide awake and fully aware of the situation.

"What's going on?!" But Harry knew _exactly_ what was going on. He couldn't stand it anymore. The fighting. Ron and Hermione had been dating for a few months now, and the feuds had only gotten worse. It seemed like every day Hermione was whining about being underappreciated, or Ron was avoiding any real communication with her. And, of course, as the mutual friend, Harry was stuck in the middle of it all.

"Hermione is complaining about something."

"You see? This is the exact problem, Ronald. You don't listen to anything I say, you never care about anything I care about, and you're completely insensitive! It's so stressful and tiring!"

"That's rubbish. I listen to your S.P.E.W. rubbish all god damn day."

"It's not rubbish, Ron! It's very important that our society learns of this mistreat-"

"Enough! No one cares! Am I right, Harry?"

"Uh…" Harry stammered, trying to think of a way to be on both of their sides, or a really good plan to run straight out the portrait hole.

"Leave him out of this, Ronald."

"You want to know what gets on MY nerves? When you call me Ronald. It was cute for a while, but now I'm just so sick of it!"

"You didn't seem to mind when Lavender called you 'Won-Won' though, did you?"

"Here we go again with Lavender. You're so jealous of her and I don't get it. It was a year ago, Hermione."

The couple's feud had risen quite a few decibels which woke Neville. He walked down the steps to see what was going on, and Harry ushered Neville back up to the boy's dormitory, while taking the opportunity to escape the fight by nonchalantly following him up the stairs.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face, falling onto her robes. She was a wreck. It had never been like this before, not ever. When did it get this bad? Just six months ago they were a new, happy couple, when Ron had _finally _admitted his feelings for Hermione after years and years of blindness. But they were just too different. Opposites did _not_ attract in this relationship.

"I just feel so.. so.. invisible!" By now Hermione had fallen to her knees, her head in her hands, feverishly crying into her palms.

"Don't be such a ninny, Hermione. S.P.E.W. is just boring, that's all," Ron stated in a voice that clearly did not understand the girl's feelings.

"Just leave," Hermione whispered in a small voice that could barely be heard. She was aware that if Ron did what she said, if he didn't even try to make amends, if he left, it would be all over. Gone.

**This is my first fic, and I'd like as many reviews as possible to help me improve! Then I'll post more chapters.**

**Thanks to Jasmine for getting me into fan fiction and being my Beta, as well as Nishat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JK Rowling owns everything, including my soul.**

_Chapter 2_

Ron mumbled something like "fine" as he brushed past the sobbing girl and made his way up to the boy's dormitory.

It was over. And he didn't even know it.

Each thud made by the boy's feet hitting the stairs felt like a punch in the stomach, each blow becoming progressively more painful. All Hermione could do was sob. She liked Ron, she really did, but he made it so hard. She curled her knees up to her chest and buried her head into them. She continued to cry until a distinct snore came from up the stairs. Ron had already fallen asleep. It made her chuckle for a second, remembering the familiar sound, and the comfort it once brought her. Hermione had always found his immediate slumber and subsequent snoring so, for lack of a better word, cute. A memory began to snake its way into her thoughts, showing her flashes of an afternoon picnic by the Black Lake. They had had a real full lunch and, while laying and watching the giant squid flaunt its tentacles, Ron had fallen asleep and began to snore.

Hermione shook the memory from her mind and it brought her back to the present. _How could he possibly be sleeping already, after what just happened? _she thought. _Here I am crying, unable to even _feel _tired, and he's already in a deep sleep._ This angered her beyond belief as she started punch the pillows on the common room couch. Her punches slowed, as the hot tears of anger and sadness welled up in her eyes again, and she was back where she started. Upset and alone.

* * *

"Hermione… Hermione, wake up!"

Someone was calling her, though she couldn't quite pinpoint the identity. It was familiar, nonetheless.

"Hermione! We have Herbology in 20 minutes!"

She awoke in the same place where she had ended it all, in her mind at least - there was still the issue of telling Ron. Her eyes fluttered open to the face of Parvati Patil, urgently shaking her, attempting to wake her up.

"Finally. Let's go, Herbology starts in 15 minutes."

Hermione sat up violently, confused of her surroundings for just a minute. _Why am I in the common room?_ Comprehension washed over her, as she realized that she had fallen asleep in the same position that she had been crying in. She never made it up to the girl's dormitory.

"Meet you in the greenhouse…" Hermione managed to mumble to Parvati as she stood up and ran up the stairs quickly to brush her teeth. _Why didn't Harry wake me? Of course, he must have taken Ron's side. _She clenched her jaw as she put her toiletries away, now angry at both boys instead of just the one. Still keeping the anger in the front of her mind, Hermione began to run down the flights of stairs to the grounds, silently cursing each one that decided to move right before she was able to step on it. She arrived in the greenhouse five minutes late, and was greeted by several pairs of staring eyes, both Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was not like Hermione to be late to anything academic related.

"You're late, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione turned red, and slipped into her spot next to Harry, whispering an apology for her lateness.

"As I was saying, today's lesson is on Venomous Tentacula. Now I want you all to be careful, the vines are…"

During the lesson the students identified the parts of the plant, uses, dangers, etc., all of which Hermione knew already. She had read ahead in the textbook weeks ago. Harry and Ron made fun of her for being so eager. She had been angry for a minute, but had to chuckle since she knew they were only joking. Plus, a small kiss from Ron helped…

Snapping out of her daydream, Hermione noticed she was walking out of the greenhouse with Harry and Ron. She made a mental note to stop with the blackouts.

She knew what she had to do. She already made up her mind about breaking up with Ron. How to not make it awkward was going to be very difficult.

"Hey, Ron? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Uh, sure Hermione. Harry, I'll meet up with you in the common room, okay?"

"Sure." Harry turned and made his way back up to the castle. He knew what she was doing, and he was glad not to have to witness it.

"So what's up?" Ron could really be oblivious sometimes. It had once been charming, but now it was just ignorant and annoying.

"I…we…" How could she word it? She was breaking up with him, and she knew he would be completely and totally confused. But it had to be done.

"Ron. We have to break up. We can't be together anymore." Better to be clear and frank. "The constant fighting, your knack for being awfully blind to my needs and desires and likes and-"

"Wait a minute. Is this about S.P.E.W.? Because I try to listen, I do, but I just get so bored."

"It's not only about that. I just can't handle the stress and heartbreak anymore. It's over."

"No, you can't just end our relationship like that, you can't-"

"I can, and I just have. I'm sorry."

"Hermione, don't do this. I can try harder, I can put up flyers about S.P.E.W., I'll wear the badge you gave me, I'll-"

"It's no use, Ron. I've made up my mind." Hermione started to turn away.

"But-" Ron grabbed her arm, attempting to stop her from leaving.

"I'm sorry…"

She left Ron standing at the lake, dumbfounded. She didn't want to extend the break up any longer than was needed. The next month or two were going to be really awkward. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the best of friends, they did everything together. They were the trio. Inseparable since the troll incident in their first year. She held it together until she got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and then broke down, remembering the good times. This was going to be harder than she thought, breaking up with Ron. Especially since she would have to see him everyday.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Moaning Myrtle floated over to Hermione, who was sitting pressed up against the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Just leave me alone, Myrtle."

"I just wanted to help! No one ever wants my- my-" Myrtle stammered and began to cry, feeling hopeless and unloved. As usual.

"I'm sorry, Myrtle. I…just broke up with Ron."

"Oh? Well it's about time, that git has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Hermione laughed. She remembered telling him that the previous year, after Harry's first kiss with Cho. Her laughter turned to a soft cry.

"So… does that mean you'll get together with Harry?" There was a jealous edge to Myrtle's tone, but Hermione ignored that and instead focused on the absurd notion that had just been brought up.

"Our relationship is strictly platonic. What are you, delusional?"

The two laughed, bonding for the first time since their encounter in her second year. Hermione said goodbye to the ghostly girl, and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She was grateful to not see Ron, it would be too soon. She made her way over to the fireplace where Harry was sitting, talking to Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir said Miss broke up with her Wheezy. Dobby is so sorry, Miss, so very sorry." Dobby squeeked as he hugged his tiny arms around her knees.

"Thanks, Dobby."

Dobby always made Hermione feel better. He had this…this…incredible energy about him. He was always happy, knitting Harry crazy socks almost every week as a thanks for freeing him from slavery at the Malfoy Manor. She spent a lot of time working with Dobby, trying to get the Hogwarts kitchen elves to stand up for their rights they had as living beings. She really enjoyed his company. He had the brightest, biggest green eyes she had seen, even more incredible than Harry's. She found herself staring into Dobby's eyes a little longer than normal, entranced by the effect they had on her. She wasn't exactly happy, but she felt more cheerful than she had earlier. She smiled at the little creature, then went up to the girl's dormitory to get her books for Arithmancy.

**Thanks to my Beta readers, Jasmine and Nishat. And everyone else that read it. Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Er…hey."

Hermione turned to identify the source of the uncomfortable greeting. It was Ron. Since the break up three days ago the ex couple had been trying their hardest to avoid each other at all costs. Harry was at his lessons with Dumbledore, and Ron had been sick the previous day so he missed the Charms lesson. Hermione guessed that he needed the notes, and she was the best one to go to.

"You need the notes from Charms, huh?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Not at all. Here, just give them back when you're done.""Thanks." He started towards a chair across the common room, then turned back around to Hermione. "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Hermione sat dumbfounded. He was apologizing…but for what? Could he really feel sorry for hurting her?

"For being such a git. I should have paid more attention to you, and I screwed up."

"Thanks, Ron. That means a lot."

He nodded and went to copying her notes. This was a side of him Hermione had never seen before. He was being sensitive, he understood her emotions. _It's too late_, she thought.

She made her way down to the library. She needed to study for History of Magic. To her dismay, she ran into Malfoy in the fifth floor corridor.

"Hey Mudblood! Haven't seen you and the weasel together lately. Let me guess, he got tired of your filthy blood?""Back off, Malfoy."

"Or were you bored with his poor family? I heard his mom's a porker."

"I said _**back off**_!" Hermione tried to ignore him. He wasn't worth it.

"Oooo is your dirty blood boiling?"

That really sent Hermione over the edge.

"Densaugeo!" She cast the spell right at Malfoy's face - and it worked, of course. His teeth began to grow at a rapid pace. Revenge was sweet. Malfoy had used this curse on her during their fourth year.

"Don't like it, do you?"

He scurried a way like a rat, probably to make Snape aware of the situation. Her heart sunk when she realized this was exactly what Malfoy was doing. She would get more points taken away from Gryffindor, at the very least, and most likely receive a detention. Although the sight of Malfoy growing terribly large teeth was rewarding, she immediately regretted the action. Nothing seemed to be going right these days.

After only an hour at the library, Snape caught up to Hermione. She had seen him angry before, especially when dealing with Harry, but this was bad. There was a fury so intense, so sinister in his eyes that Hermione literally froze in fear. He made a bee line for her table, infuriation seeping out of every pore on his greasy face.

"How dare you curse a student in the hallway! Do you think you're _better _than everyone else, Miss Granger?"

"Shhhhhhh!" Madame Pince's infamous hushing came from across the library. She was obviously not pleased with Snape's confrontation occurring in _her _library, but that wasn't stopping the slime ball.

"You insufferable little know-it-all, you don't even deserve the grades you get." He paused, watching the awful effect he was having on Hermione. He relished in it. "50 points from Gryffindor. Detention in my office. Saturday at 7."

He turned on his heel, and with a swish of his black cloak, Snape was gone.

Hermione completely broke down. She had never gotten a detention in her life, never. And now, because of some stupid, prissy little wannabe Death Eater, her record was soiled. Could things possibly get any worse?

"GET OUT!" Madame Pince clearly did not approve of crying in her library. She shooed Hermione out and locked the door.

*******

Saturday's detention came, and Hermione set off for the dungeons at 6:30. She had been dreading this day all week, and Harry certainly hadn't made it any better. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger, Miss Abide By The Rules, top of the class, could possibly get detention. Ron was still a little reluctant with the teasing; he wasn't sure where the boundaries were yet, and was unsure if it was too soon to joke with his ex girlfriend. Hermione respected this new maturity, and sighed. Again she thought to herself, _It's too late._

Hermione finally found herself outside Snape's office and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

She knocked lightly on the door. "Sir?"

"Enter."

She reluctantly opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah, Miss Granger. You're early. Don't assume that you get extra points for being an over eager child. You're here to serve your detention until I say so, regardless of your annoying need to excel beyond even your own expectations."

She hung her head and found a seat in the cold classroom.

"You will be writing lines for me today. Until I tell you to stop, I want you to write, 'I must not act like an unrelenting snob.'"

"Yes, sir." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she penned the first 'I.'

15 minutes and God knows how many lines later, there was a huge BANG that came from somewhere outside Snape's office.

"If this is you or your despicable friends' attempt at getting you out of detention, you will have two more detentions with me, understand?"She nodded her head.

Less than a minute later, there was a loud POP and a familiar house elf materialized in front of her.

"Dobby!""Harry Potter sir told Dobby that Miss had detention with Professor Snape, so Dobby set off some firecrackers your old Wheezy gave Dobby, and Dobby came to save Miss!"

"Thank you so much, Dobby, but…he'll know that the distraction was meant to get me out of detention."

"No worries, Miss. Dobby has left a note on Professor Snape's desk explaining that Professor Dumbledore sir needed Miss for a meeting. Professor Dumbledore said it was okay with him. What a great man."

"You're the best, Dobby!" She hugged the elf tightly to her chest, never before so happy and relieved to be around him before this.

"Dobby appreciates Miss' affection, but Miss must hurry up to Gryffindor common room!"

"You're right…thanks again, Dobby! See you tomorrow afternoon for a S.P.E.W. meeting?"

"Yes, Miss. Dobby will be there.""Bye!"

She ran as fast as she could up all the stairs, carefully looking over her shoulder for some sign of Snape. As soon as she got up to the girl's dormitory she felt safe.

It always seemed like Dobby would be there for her. No matter what changed in her life, be it an upsetting grade or her turbulent break up with Ron, Dobby was the only thing that remained constant. She could depend on the little elf, and she admired his fire and his spunk; his uncanny ability to make her laugh just being himself. He was the only house elf she had ever met that was…well, normal. And that was saying something, judging by the sort of clothes he wore nowadays. But he was happy for being set free from the Malfoys, and actually asked for wages wherever he needed a job. First at other homes, and now at Hogwarts. And then it hit her: Dobby made her truly happy. She realized that she couldn't wait to see the elf the next day. There was this feeling in her stomach, not quite butterflies, but similar, and her lips pulled up into a smile as she planned out the next day's meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to post! Writer's block plus laziness plus business does not equal time for a good chapter. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it!**

**As always, JK Rowling owns everything, including my soul.**

_Chapter 4_

The next day Hermione was absolutely ecstatic. She couldn't wait for the S.P.E.W. meeting to start. _Only one more hour,_ she thought.

It was strange, the way she was excited for the meeting. She had these all the time, why the difference now? But Hermione knew the reason, though it confused her slightly. She never thought she could like a person romantically so quickly after Ron. And though it didn't bother her, she knew that others would frown upon her feelings because this person was…different.

Dobby was a house elf. In all her research she had not found one documented case of a wizard-house elf relationship.

She pulled herself back to reality and realized something. _There's no way he feels this way, too. I'm just losing my mind because of the break up. Why jump to conclusions?_

*Pop*

"Hello, Miss!"

Dobby Apparated in front of her. The butterflies came again once she saw the creature's bright green eyes, his cute, disproportional ears, and the tea cozy on his head.

"Dobby! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Dobby is glad to see Miss, too. What is the agenda for today?"

"Oh, the usual. Pins, posters. Are the kitchen elves still hesitant?"

"Yes, Miss. Professor Dumbledore is a great master, and they like serving him very much."

"I still don't think you guys are getting paid enough…"

"No no, Miss! Dobby and the other elves are getting paid enough, Dobby assures you."

"Alright, if you're sure. I still don't like it."

"Miss is too kind to Dobby." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

***

Over the next two months, Hermione threw herself into her work for S.P.E.W. Holding conferences, putting up posters, handing out pins, everything. She spent most of her days working side by side with Dobby, which only sent the familiar tingling in her stomach and chest into a frenzy. Hermione had always been good at hiding her emotions when she needed to, and being subtle, so she hoped that this was working to her advantage. She certainly didn't want to scare Dobby off, and although Harry was her friend, she knew he'd tear the mickey out of her if he knew. As for Ron…well, she didn't want to think about that. He'd be angry and hurt and a whole lot of other things if _he _knew.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Hermione was setting up for the S.P.E.W. meeting in the common room. She had a big idea that she wanted to share with Dobby, and she got so excited just thinking about it. Never had she thought about doing anything potentially reckless or bold, even if it _was _for the good of house-elves. The only time she acted out was probably with Trelawney and Malfoy, both in her third year. She smiled at the fond memories as someone walked into the common room.

"Hey." It was Ron. It was so much easier with Ron now, and Hermione liked it this way. They were almost friends again.

"Hey, Ron. Shouldn't you be at Quidditch practice with Harry?"

"Ginny fell, sprained her ankle. He's taking her to the hospital wing," he said, a little too forcefully.

"You're still not completely comfortable with them dating, are you?"

He walked around to sit next to her on the floor. "It's just so…weird! I know I'd rather it be him than some random jerk in her year, but all the same…it's still weird. Plus he's my friend which just adds to the weirdness."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, it's really weird. Weird, weird, weird, weird, weird."

"Shut up, you!" They laughed together at Ron's lack of vocabulary. The moment was a genuine one, the kind that the best of friends had. The small hole that was the absence of Ron in her life felt like it had mended completely.

After the laughter subsided, the two sat in silence for a minute. Ron was the first to break it.

"Do you miss this as much as I do?"

"I do, Ron. I really do. I'm so glad we can be friends again, it's so awful not having you to talk to."

"Yeah, Harry's my best friend, but there's an element in our friendship that I can't have with Harry. I can't really describe it, but it's an important part of my life."

She chuckled. "I think your emotional range has increased to a tablespoon, Ronald."

More small laughter from the two, and then a pause. "You know, I always loved it when you called me that," Ron admitted, a faint blush rushing up to his cheeks. "Still do."

"Erm…" Hermione didn't really know what to say. They had finally achieved friendship status again, and now Ron was bringing old, and maybe current, feelings into the mix. It was too much too soon. Hermione didn't want anything to ruin what had taken two months to build back up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just…"

"I know, Ron. It's sort of hard to hear that now, you know what I mean? I honestly don't want to venture down that path again, even just talking about it. It's taken this long to be friends again, and I don't want to ruin that with awkward conversations."

He twiddled his thumbs and stared at them. "Yeah, me too."

*Pop*

Dobby appeared out of thin air, bowing before Hermione and Ron.

"Hello, Wheezy! And Miss Hermione, good afternoon!"

Ron quickly said hello to the little creature and stood up.

"I don't want to interfere with your meeting, so I'll go to the hospital wing to visit Ginny. I'll see you later tonight, Hermione."

"Okay Ron. Tell Ginny I hope she feels better."

"Yeah." And he walked out.

Hermione turned to Dobby with a smile.

"I've got the most incredible idea, Dobby. It's magnificent! I've never thought of doing anything like this before, but it's worth a shot, and plus I've been feeling really…I dunno…_rebellious._"

"Dobby is not sure he likes the sound of that, Miss."

"I want to have a protest. An elf-rights protest. With picket signs, and a lot of volunteers, and chants and -"

"Slow down, Miss! I don't think you should do this. Sometimes these things can get dangerous."

Hermione 'ahwwwwwwwed' internally. _He was concerned about me; about my safety? How… sweet! Wait a minute…it's completely normal. Shut up, brain. Shut up!!_

"Miss…? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, Dobby, I'm fine. Sort of, er…spaced out for a second. Anyway, I really think this is a good idea for people to learn of the cruelties towards house elves, and S.P.E.W. as an organization! People will want to join the cause! And I won't be on my own, there will be others, plus I'd really like you and some other house elves to be there to really show that we're serious."

"Excuse me, Miss, but Dobby doesn't think that's a good idea for Dobby and the other elves. They won't want to go against Professor Dumbledore, and it's bad for future jobs Dobby could get. They might not want to hire Dobby, Miss."

Hermione's heart and face sunk. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"Oh, Dobby, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked you to do anything. I understand. But I still want to do this. This is such a great opportunity."

"Dobby is still unsure, Miss…"

She thought a minute. "I'll bring Harry and Ron with me. If anything gets out of hand, they can handle it. Okay?"

"Dobby feels a little better, Miss."

Dobby smiled, but there was still worry in his eyes, Hermione was sure of it.

"I promise I'll be careful, Dobby. I promise."

And with that, Dobby Disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

**My favorite chapter so far, and my longest! Hope you enjoy!**

**JK Rowling owns everything, including my soul.**

_Chapter 5_

"Do you have everything?" Harry asked.

"Picket signs, flyers, pins. Check. Yeah, that's everything." Hermione responded.

Today was the big day. The first S.P.E.W. protest was going on. Hermione wrote a letter to Madame Rosmerta a few weeks ago asking if it was alright to hold the protest in front of The Three Broomsticks. Many people went there, and it would be easy to make patrons aware of the cause. Rosmerta was pleased to allow Hermione to hold her protest, so long as it didn't get out of hand. The minute it got too loud or violent, the protest would be over. Hermione was elated, and started recruiting as soon as she got the go-ahead.

However, getting volunteers was not as easy as obtaining a venue. No one seemed to care about elf-rights, stating that it was "natural law" or something similar. Some expressed a slight interest in S.P.E.W. as an organization, but felt holding a protest was going a little far, and didn't want to get involved in something potentially damaging.

So she had no one else protesting with her. Harry and Ginny volunteered to hand out flyers and pins in front of Zonko's and Honeydukes, but Hermione was going to be by herself in front of The Three Broomsticks. Apart from Ron, who would be her bodyguard of sorts, just as she had promised Dobby.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny made their way from Gryffindor tower down to the Entrance Hall, where students had already started to assemble, waiting to make their way to the thestral-pulled carriages.

"Are you really going to be protesting for elf rights, Granger?" Hermione turned towards the snarky voice; it was Pansy Parkinson. God, she hated Pansy.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am."

"That's so cute, filthy creatures looking out for their fellow scum friends! Watch your back, Mudblood, or you'll be washing floors just like one of your elves." And with a dirty look, she walked away.

Hermione was fuming. A deep red blush rushed to her face and tears welled up behind her eyes. Although she was made fun of frequently by the Slytherins, and she normally didn't let it get to her, it was still a hard thing to deal with. Wiping the tears away from her face, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up to see a concerned Ron standing next to her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked in a tone that was so genuine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ronald. Thanks." She smiled up at him, and started to follow the crowd outside to the carriages, ever so subtly shaking Ron's arm off her shoulder. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

The four picked a carriage and rode together to Hogsmeade.

On the way there, Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny sitting across from them. They were holding hands, looking at the beautiful scenery, and Harry planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

A sound of disgust came from next to Hermione.

"That's so gross."

"Oh, come on, Ron. They're so happy! And it wasn't anything graphic at all. You're just being a big brother."

"I guess. I am glad that she's happy. Harry, too."

"Mmmm." There was an awkward silence.

"I…Well, Hermione, I miss having that feeling. The feeling of being loved."

And another silence.

_Oh. No._

"Oh…Erm…"

Hermione looked over at Harry Ginny, hoping for them to butt in and relieve the tension. But they were too caught up in their own love to notice anything awkward going on.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up again, Hermione, but seeing them together makes me think about how we could have been if I didn't completely screw it up. Don't you think that we owe it to ourselves to try again? Or at least don't you think I owe it to you to give you a healthy relationship?"

Hermione snorted internally. _If only he could see what I was fixated on now. No way what I was feeling for Dobby was exactly healthy._

"It's too soon, Ron…besides, it didn't work out for a reason. I really don't think we should go there again. Honestly."

"You don't understand, Hermione. I'm still in lo-"

"Don't say it, Ron. I'm begging you, don't say it. I think you're just lonely. I am too," she said, lying, "but you need to figure out a better way of curing that. Reviving a dead relationship is not a good idea."

She turned her head to look at the landscape. They were almost there. She felt bad about doing this to Ron, but it was the only way. She had no interest in going back there, and she still had to sort her feelings out for Dobby.

They pulled up to Hogsmeade station. The village looked beautiful under a thick blanket of snow. Winter really did the town justice.

They hopped out and started towards the center of town.

"Harry and I will go over to Zonko's and Honeydukes for a bit while you and Ron are at The Three Broomsticks. So how about we meet up with you guys at about one for lunch and butterbeer?" Ginny suggested, and Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah that's fine. Meet us here. Sound okay, Ronald?"

"Sure. See you later."

Harry and Ginny walked off, hand in hand. Ron flinched.

"Still weird, huh?"

"It's getting better…"

_That's more than I can say for us right now…_

"Just try to forget about it for now. Let's go inside real quick, just to make sure Madame Rosmerta didn't change her mind."

Ron and Hermione walked into the warmth of The Three Broomsticks, both in temperature and atmosphere. It was such a jolly place, and the heat was a relief from the December cold.

"Madame Rosmerta! Over here!" Hermione called to the owner.

As soon as the woman came over, Ron flushed scarlet and started to attempt to flirt. Hermione chuckled at his consistent babbling in front of Rosmerta.

The weird thing is, he kept looking over at Hermione as he was flirting with Rosmerta. _Is he trying to make me _jealous_? By flirting with her? He's really gone off his rocker…_

She covered Ron's mouth and spoke to Rosmerta. "I just wanted to confirm the arrangements with you. Is it still alright for me to protest?""Sure, deary, just remember my rules! Come inside for a butterbeer later, it's really cold out there!"

"Will do, Madame. Come on, Ron!"

Hermione basically had to pull the lovesick boy out of the place, or else he would have stood there for hours, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Just stand over by the door, and help hand out flyers."

"Hermione, aren't I supposed to be protecting you?""Oh please, Ron, what could possibly happen? Just hand out the flyers, okay?"

"I dunno, Hermione…"

_He keeps bringing this up today. What is with him?_

"Don't worry. I'm alright."

"Fine…"

The next hour went off without a hitch. Hermione walked back and forth with her sign that said "Elves Have Feelings Too," reciting various codes of morality and historical facts and whatnot. A few people commended Hermione for her efforts and strong will and persistence, but most of them didn't want to get involved, or weren't interested in the organization. Many people booed or shot her evil looks. But one woman was genuinely interested in the cause, and even took a pin. She left Hermione her address if she ever needed help with some more protests or perhaps extending S.P.E.W. outside of Hogwarts. She was elated.

A bit after noon, Malfoy and company passed by The Three Broomsticks and started to gawk. _Oh no._

"Hey there, Mudblood! How's the quest to free all house elves going? What a pathetic idea."

"Stay out of this, Malfoy." Ron spoke with a venom in his voice that Hermione had never heard before. It frightened her.

"What's the weasel going to do about it? You're so poor you don't even have a house elf, _Weasley._"

"Leave Hermione and my family alone." The anger was still in his voice, but he blushed at the insult to his family's financial status.

"Didn't you two _date_? Ugh I don't know how you could stand to kiss, or even _touch_ that filth."

"One more word, Malfoy."

Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin gang, minus Draco, started throwing things. Twigs, rocks, mud. It was everywhere. Malfoy and Ron were fighting over to the right of Hermione. Ron punched Malfoy in the face, and he reciprocated by giving him a blow to the stomach, making the red-haired, red-faced protector fall to the ground.

"If I were you, I'd stay down there, Weasel."

But Ron didn't. He kept throwing punches, stomping on Malfoy's feet, anything. But Malfoy was holding up better than expected. For every punch Ron threw, Malfoy returned with two more.

Meanwhile Hermione was lying on the ground, crying, as rocks were being thrown at her.

All of a sudden something, or someone, appeared before her and grabbed her arm, and then she was being sucked into a tube, this real uncomfortable feeling, leaving Ron bewildered as he turned to where she recently stood.

"Hermione?!" He yelled to no one.

Hermione appeared with the someone next to the Hog's Head, far away from The Three Broomsticks and the riot that had erupted in front of it.

She turned, and saw him.

Dobby.

"Miss, you said you'd be careful! Oh, Dobby knew this wasn't a good idea, if only you hadn't come, or maybe Dobby should have kept a better watch on Miss, Dobby only stepped away for a minute-"

"Wait, slow down! You followed me?"

The creature turned his lips up into an embarrassed half-smile. "Dobby was worried for you, Miss."

Hermione's entire body flooded with a warmth, a happiness. _He was scared. He was worried that I would get in trouble, so much so that he followed me here. To check up on me. To see if I was okay. Could it be that he…feels the same way?_

"Oh Dobby I never thought anything like this could happen! Honestly, everything was okay until those wretched Slytherins showed up."

"Dobby saw, Miss. His old master's son hurting Miss' Wheezy! That girl throwing things at you, Miss. Oh it hurt to see that, Miss."

_It hurt him. _And then it registered. He had said 'her Wheezy.'

"Oh, he's not my Wheezy - I mean, Ron and I aren't together anymore, Dobby. I thought you knew that?"

"Dobby did, Miss. He was protecting you, though, so Dobby figured you were back together…"

Did she see a flicker of excitement in the elf's eyes?

"Are you alright, Miss? You seem to be scared, and very pale. We should go inside, warm you up."

"No, no. I'm fine. I don't like that place anyway, it's creepy."

Dobby laughed. "'Tis, Miss."

Hermione bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Her feelings had been building up for two months, and she was a bit out of practice with expressing her emotions.

"Thank you again, Dobby, for saving me back there. I really appreciate it."

"It is no problem, Miss! Dobby is just glad you are okay!"

He squeeked with happiness, and wrapped his small, frail arms around Hermione. She gasped in shock, and, thinking it was in disgust, Dobby pulled away.

"Oh, Miss, I'm so so so so sorry! Dobby did not mean to be…"

He looked around. And Hermione realized what he was doing - he was looking for a way to punish himself. She grabbed him around the wrists to make him stop.

"No! I just wasn't expecting it. I was…really glad."

She stared into the great big green eyes of the creature in front of her. She was suddenly very aware of the small distance between them, and the contact between her hands and his skin. He was magnificent.

Hermione leaned her face closer to Dobby's, letting all of her inhibitions go for this one moment. It would either completely backfire, or open up a new chapter of her life. _Here it goes._

She kept leaning in, and her lips met Dobby's in a short, chaste kiss. It was full of electricity and it was definitely something new for the elf. She pulled back to see his shocked face, and tried to interpret his feelings. She searched his eyes for something, and she found delight. She turned her lips up into a smile, and he did the same, as they leaned in for one more innocent kiss.

**Finally some Dobby/Hermione action! Let me know what you thought of the build-up, the actually moment, anything! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Hermione's got what she wants, but what will happen next time? Suggestions are welcome. What do you want to see happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long (yet again) but I barely have any time during the week to write. Plus I'm lazy. I promise I'll try and update faster next time!**

**JK Rowling owns everything, including my soul.**

_Chapter 6_

Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked at Dobby. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was positive that the creature in front of her could hear it.

"I…" She wasn't even sure of what to say. What _could _she say? She had just made the boldest move of her natural born life. She kissed a house elf on a whim. It was incredible, really, that he didn't pull back in disgust. He actually _returned _the kiss.

"Erm…" The awkward tone of Dobby's voice brought Hermione back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Dobby. I was sort of…daydreaming, so to speak. My mind's all scrambled."

"Oh! Miss, Dobby apologizes. Dobby should have never done this…" He started looking for another item to punish himself with. Hermione realized that Dobby thought that she regretted the kiss…and oh, how wrong he was!

"No - Dobby - stop! My mind is scrambled because I'm so happy. I can't believe that just happened…I'm glad it did, mind you."

"Really, Miss?"

"Absolutely, Dobby. It was…incredible." She gave the little elf a quick peck on the cheek, making both of them blush.

Dobby smiled. "Miss should get back to her friends, now. They'll be most worried, especially Wheezy."

"Oh no, I almost forgot! Oh, I'm so late…"

"It would probably be best, Miss, if they don't see us together. Dobby doesn't want anyone bothering Miss with questions. But Dobby will walk far behind you, Miss, so Dobby knows Miss gets back to her friends safely."

"Dobby, that's really not necessary. I can handle myself-"

"Dobby must insist."

Hermione smiled at his protective nature.

"Okay, let's go then."

She started back towards the center of town, fully aware of Dobby trailing behind, and fully aware of the stupid grin splashed across her face. She made a mental note to wipe it off quickly, or else people might be a little suspicious.

She was passing Zonko's when she heard a whisper come from behind her.

"Dobby will see Miss in the Gryffindor common room later."

Hermione heard a 'pop' and knew Dobby had Disapparated.

Out of nowhere, something big rammed right into Hermione and embraced her. She felt like she was being crushed to death.

"Let - me - go - Ron-"

"Oops, sorry…" Ron had been the culprit.

"Hermione, where were you?! One minute I'm fighting Draco, the next minute I look over and see you're gone. Where did you go? What happened? Are you alright? Oh, I feel like such a git, I should have been protecting you. I was so worried, and so were Harry and Ginny. We were looking for you all over the place and-"

"Slow down, Ron. Slow down!" It was just then that Hermione realized that Ron had mentioned something about 'protecting' her. Yet another awkward slip of the tongue on his part, she imagined.

"Ron, you didn't need to be protecting me, I can handle myself."

"It looked like you needed help, and I just felt so protective of you-"

"Thank you, Ron, for doing that, but I really don't need you to protect me. I don't want you to feel like it's an obligation or something. I'm grateful, but it's not necessary."

There was a pause. Then, Ron spoke.

"But…where did you go?"

"I just sort of…you know, I got away."

"But we looked all over for you, and you can't have gone far in such a short amount of time…where did you go that we missed?"

"Well you mustn't have looked hard enough, then!"

_Why oh _why_ was Ron deciding to be persistent and observant _now_? How do I avoid his question without being overly suspicious?_

"Erm…"

_Oh no…I'm going to have to play a really bitchy card. But it's the only way…_

"What does it matter to you? It's not your business anymore, Ron. I can go where I want on my own terms, and I don't have to explain myself to you."

It was harsh, yes, but necessary. She couldn't have Ron poking around her personal life, and she knew that using this excuse, it would both hurt and stun him. She really, really hated hurting him, especially since they had made so much progress, but it was the only way to protect her and Dobby.

Ron's face showed so much hurt and shock in it. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes wider than usual. Hermione could see the pain behind his eyes, and she had to look away. It was too much. She begged for some sort of distraction or interruption, but none came. There was an awkward moment that seemed to last an hour, when Harry and Ginny stumbled to them.

Ginny ran and gave Hermione a huge hug. "Hermione, we were so worried, we didn't know where you went! Don't run off like that on us again, you hear? Ron was terrified, and so was Harry, and -"

"Calm down! Ron already told me, I'm fine, no need to get so upset."

"Yeah, Ginny, she's fine." Harry chimed in.

Ron was pushing snow around with the tip of his toe, when Harry noticed his anti-social behavior.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked his friend.

"Nothing…" Ron replied in a tone that was filled with hurt.

Harry got the hint and didn't press it any further, when Madame Rosmerta came outside.

"I should have never allowed this, I can't believe what happened out here! Who knew, a riot would break out! Hermione, dear, are you alright? I heard what those horrible girls did to you! I'm not letting them in here, and that wretched Malfoy boy, either."

"I'm fine, Madame. I just feel so terrible; I promised nothing would happen, and it was such a mess."

"Well, I must say that I'm not going to be hosting any protests in front of my pub again, but I'm just glad that you're alright."

"No problem. I have to get back to Hogwarts. I'm sorry again, Madame."

She waved goodbye, and the four students took off to the carriages.

It seemed like an incredibly long ride back to Hogwarts, with the awkwardness between her and Ron, yet again, and then Harry and Ginny being all…cute. The chill in the air whipped at Hermione's face, and she stared out the left side of the carriage, thinking about the occurrence in front of the Hog's Head earlier in the day. Dobby had been worried about her, and had saved her from Pansy. He followed her, making sure she was okay, and though it sounded creepy at first, the feeling turned immediately to affection. She knew he was doing it for her well-being, and it felt so good to be taken care of, and to have someone worry about her. It was a feeling she'd never gotten from Ron. It was either snogging or jealousy from that boy. Hermione shifted in her seat a little and thought about where the relationship, if there was one, between her and Dobby would go. She definitely didn't think about him in a sexual way, like she sometimes thought of Ron. No, it was more…adoration. The sweet holding hands and cuddling sort of thing. She did adore Dobby with all her heart, and, if she was right, Dobby felt the same way.

"Hermione!" Harry waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts and realized they were in front of the school already.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry…I guess I got lost in my thoughts." She smiled and jumped down from the carriage. Her heart thumped lightly as she realized that Dobby had said he would meet her in the common room later. But…how much later? When should she be in there? Wouldn't people see them together? They definitely had to talk before they could go public, and she wasn't even sure if that time would come. No one would understand, and although she didn't care what others thought, she didn't want Dobby to get hurt, and she just knew the cruelty that would come from some, especially Malfoy. She sighed at the realization that she would have to wait in the common room most likely all night, until everyone had cleared out and Dobby came, which would probably be after midnight. No one ever goes to bed at a decent time anymore…

She became aware of where she was when the Fat Lady asked for the password.

"Tapeworm," said Hermione, and she led the rest of the gang into the common room.

It was half past seven, and most of the Gryffindor House was in the common room. _Ugh, _thought Hermione. She had a feeling it wouldn't be easy getting this lot to go to bed.

Hermione went up to the dormitory and did some of her homework. She had an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and some problems out of her Arithmancy textbook. Not a very heavy workload, and it would be a great way to pass the time.

She arrived back in the common room around ten, and there were still quite a few people. Most of them talking quietly in a small group, some reading books, and there was one girl by the fire place sewing what looked to be very odd looking socks. Hermione smiled as she thought of Dobby's strange attraction to socks like these, and made a mental note to buy some for him the next time she was in Hogsmeade. She walked over to one of the comfy armchairs, and sat down and began to read a book she had checked out of the library. It was very interesting, it was all about court cases involving house elves and their place in the wizarding world. The day's events started to take over her, and Hermione became very tired. Her head started to bob, and her eyes began to close. In a few minutes she was asleep, and her dreams started to overtake her subconscious.

She was standing in a crowd of people, all pointing at her, with shocked looks on their faces. She kept spinning and spinning and all she could see were the blurry figures of people pointing and looking disgusted. _What's going on?! _She was spinning faster and faster until the floor disappeared and she was dropped into empty room. At least she thought it was empty. At one end, there was Dobby. And on the other end, were her family, friends, classmates, teachers, etc. Basically everyone she knew. She suddenly felt the urge to walk over towards her peers and leave Dobby behind, but then she got another urge to run over to Dobby and leave the rest. She continued with this until the scene changed and she was at the bottom of the Black Lake with ropes around her body, and she was struggling to get them off, screaming and shaking and drowning until Dobby swam over and started to help her frantically. Hermione's screams started to get less water-logged and she was suddenly very aware of hands on her shoulders. It was indeed Dobby, but it wasn't in the dream. She fully woke and sat straight up in a cold sweat, panting. She looked around and saw she had fallen asleep in the common room, her book on the floor. No one was there except Dobby. She looked at him, and the concern in his eyes. She had obviously been freaking out due to her nightmare, and he had come to meet her and found her in this state of subconscious turmoil. Dobby quickly brought Hermione a glass of water, and after her first sip, he spoke.

"Miss? Miss, is you alright?"

"Yes…oh, Dobby, I had the most horrible dream! People were so angry and disgusted and hurt about our situation, whatever that is, and I was drowning and I thought I was going to die! But you…you were there, you were trying to save me!"

Dobby took Hermione in his arms, and gave her a close, sweet, hug. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Dobby will always save you, Dobby will be there for Miss no matter what."

"Thank you, Dobby. You have no idea how much that means to me."

There was a couple second pause, then Hermione brought something up that had been in the back of her mind all day.

"So…what exactly, you know…is going on with us. _Is _there an us? It's been driving me mad all day and I just need to know what is going to happen from here on out."

"All Dobby wants is for Miss to be happy. Whatever makes you happy, Dobby will oblige."

"I feel like if I want to be with you, you'll just go along with because it make me happy. I want to know that you want to be with me, too."

"Nothing would please Dobby more than if you would let me love you. Dobby so hopes that you choose him, but will let you go if you wish."

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"Dobby…I want you to be a part of my life. I don't care what anyone else says. We can get through it. All I know is that I need you by my side. I can't really explain the feeling, but it's there, and I know it's real."

"Dobby is so glad!"

Hermione kissed him once lightly on the cheek, and she slumped next to him on the couch, as they both drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful, sleep.

**There it is…finally. As always, review please! They make me happier than Hermione and Dobby staring into each other's eyes :] **

**I'd like to take a second to plug this story I'm working on, called "A Friendly Deception." If you're a fan of Twilight, I'd really appreciate you guys taking a look at the intro I have up, and reviewing/PM-ing me with your insight and whatnot. This is a story that I've really wanted to start writing, but I'm a little unsure as to how to go about it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Look, I'm doing better with the updating! You can thank insomnia. It's 2:30 in the morning and I just pumped out a chapter for "A Friendly Deception," and I figured I'd do the same with "SPEW." Not exactly sure where this is going, but I'm throwing around a few ideas…**

**I'd like to give a shout out to jasmine-leigh, who's been with this story from the beginning, and always reviews. Thank you!**

**And a special thank you to my Beta, Jasmine (BlueFlowerAlways). I love your procrastination, and I'm glad to have found my fangirl equivalent. School would be such a drag without you.**

**Sorry about the crazy long A/N. On to the story!**

**JK Rowling owns everything, including my soul.**

_Chapter 7_

Hermione woke up and looked over at her side. Dobby wasn't there, but perhaps it was for the best. If people saw them cuddling up to one another, it most likely wouldn't be the most pleasant of things that could happen. In fact, it would be downright awful. She just imagined all the ridicule and the backlash that would come with it. Especially for Dobby. This would be potentially life-threatening for him. She was sure he was breaking some kind of code by being with her, and she hated putting him in that kind of position. But he seemed to want it, and so did she.

And then a thought crossed her mind. Hermione had never had much experience with relationships, if you could call her time with Ron a relationship. But though her experience was lacking, she knew that you should be proud of what you were involved in, and that you should be able to show off your boyfriend, or whatever the hell you could call Dobby at this point. It hurt her a bit to know that they could really never go public, and that she would have to keep it a secret for as long as it would last. Hermione didn't like it.

_Great, we finally figure it out, and now I'm already disappointed with it? Maybe it wasn't Ron, maybe it was me…_

Hermione thought for a minute. No, Ron was definitely jealous and possessive and a little too touchy for her taste. But the more she thought about it the more she realized that it might have also been her, not knowing what she wanted, and just being generally dissatisfied with everything.

_Crap. I'm such a crazy person._

She managed to get herself up from the couch and go to the dormitory to change. It was a Sunday, and all her homework was already done. So what was there to do? The library again? It certainly did sound like a great idea, but for some reason she just felt really awful. All Hermione wanted to do was curl up in a ball and stay inside all day. And that was what she would do. There was no reason to do anything today.

So she went upstairs and changed into some new clothes, and got under the covers of her four poster bed, curling up to a good book about Hippogriff rights.

All of a sudden there was a loud 'pop' and Dobby appeared in front of her.

Hermione dropped her book in surprise. She would never get used to his sudden appearances.

"Dobby!"

"Dobby is sorry, Miss. Dobby wanted to see you."

Her heart swelled.

"Dobby is sorry he had to leave you this morning. Dobby didn't think it would be a very idea to get caught like that, Miss."

"No, I understand. It's okay."

"Wait one second, Miss."

There was a 'pop' and Dobby was gone again. Hermione sat there slightly confused, until a few moments later, he appeared again with a full breakfast. She smiled the brightest smile, in awe of what an adorable creature he could be.

"Dobby thought he would bring you some breakfast, Miss."

"Thank you so much!" He brought the plate over to her and she kissed his cheek. A blush creeped across his cheeks, and he began to draw circles on the floor with his foot.

"Dobby is sorry, Miss, but Dobby cannot stay. Dobby has work to do."

Hermione sighed. She thought she was going to have some company.

"That's alright. I understand."

Dobby kissed her hand, and with another 'pop,' he was gone.

She sighed again, and dug into her breakfast. Ginny came through the door, her cheeks flushed from what was most likely the cold air, and stopped in her tracks.

She raised her eyebrow. "Breakfast in bed? Since when does Hogwarts do that?"

"Erm…" Hermione stammered. What was she supposed to say? After several moments, she decided to go with the truth. Well, half anyway.

"Dobby brought it. We got a short meeting done this morning, and he just sort of brought it…yeah."

Ginny looked pensive for a moment, then shrugged it off.

"Okay, then. Hey…could you help me with this Potions essay? I have no idea what Snape wants from me."

Whew. She was in the clear.

"Sure, let me look at it…"

Hermione and Ginny spent most of the day working on her essay on antidotes. They talked lightly about things, and Hermione was glad to have the company. Ginny was one of her best friends, and it was nice to have her around.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the parchment.

"What went wrong with you and my brother? I'm just curious."

She felt like she could never escape the awkward moments.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Hermione whined.

"It's just that he was so happy, and I know he's a real git sometimes, but I think he really loved you."

The words pulled at Hermione's heartstrings.

"He loved me?" she managed to choke out.

"Still does, if you ask me," Ginny replied. She tucked a lock of her flaming red hair behind her ear and crossed her legs.

"Look, Hermione. I'm not going to ask you to get back together with my brother. That wouldn't be right. I just think you might want to rethink what happened. And just be his friend. I think that might be best for him, for the both of you. You were friends before, and you can be friends after. I'm sorry if it's not my place to say anything, and if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I'm glad you said something." And she was. She really was. But it made her even more confused. Did she really want to be with Dobby? Was he just a rebound, and a strange one at that? Did she give up too quickly with Ron?

"Thanks, Hermione. You're a lifesaver. I finally got this stupid essay done."

"No problem," Hermione mumbled.

"I'm going to meet Harry. Are you coming?"

"No, I don't want to intrude. Plus I have some reading I want to do."

Ginny chuckled. "Classic Hermione." And she left the dormitory.

Hermione sat on her bed, slightly ticked off. She envied the relationship Harry and Ginny had. They certainly seemed like they belonged together, and Hermione believed it. They fit together like two corresponding puzzle pieces. Why couldn't she have that? Why did she have to be tangled up in this, this…thing. She didn't even know what to call it. After Ginny's little talk, all these feelings started to rush back, and she realized what attracted her to Ron in the first place.

_They walked hand in hand by the Black Lake, the September breeze blowing the beginning of fall's leaves around._

_Ron stopped for moment, and looked into Hermione's eyes._

"_You're beautiful," he said._

_Hermione looked down, slightly embarrassed by his direct comment, but flattered nonetheless._

_He took her chin in his hand and brought her eyes to his._

"_Please don't hide your face. It's too lovely."_

_She smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She loved it when he let his guard down, when he wasn't being a scatterbrained moron. This was the Ron she would always treasure, no matter what happened._

_They sat down and stared out into the distance, and watched the Giant Squid jump out of the water. Hermione turned to Ron, and he met her gaze. He cupped her cheek and pulled her lips to his, and the familiar melting of their mouths came together, and Hermione relished in his passion. It was like nothing she had ever experienced, and she loved these sweet kisses. Not the public snogging. But this, she could never grow tired of. He continued to move his lips against hers, as they fit together perfectly with one another._

_Perfect._

It was one of Hermione's fondest memories, and she found herself crying over reliving it in her head.

She wanted that closeness again. She wanted that feeling again. But she was torn. She loved the sweetness that came with Dobby, but hated the secrets. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to withstand the harsh criticism and lying that would come with the relationship. If you could even call it a relationship. And then there was Ron, her wonderful git. She felt a little selfish, wanting that intimate closeness that she would never have with Dobby, and silently cursed herself for even thinking of being angry with Dobby for that. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that she was a total idiot.

Her mind wandered back to Ron, and her conflicting emotions. When things were good, they were great, and she missed that. But when things were bad they were just god awful. Hermione wasn't sure that she would be able to go through that again, with his jealous streak and possessive nature. She couldn't even talk to another guy, even about homework, without Ron throwing a fit. No, she couldn't deal with that.

Still, she felt pulled in two different directions. And she wasn't sure how she was going to manage it.

_Why am I such an idiot?_

Tired of feeling locked away in the dormitory, Hermione decided to go down to the common room and find someone to talk to. Or maybe she would just sulk in the corner.

She walked down the stone steps and was delighted, or maybe she wasn't, to see Dobby. There were others around, so she settled on delighted. It would force them to act completely professional in regards to S.P.E.W. No heavy conversations, no closeness until Hermione figured everything out.

"Hello, Miss. Ready for the meeting?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Dobby."

They went on and on about how to spread the word and get more people to care. To Hermione's surprise, she felt a lot better than she did before. They were laughing and sharing stories, which got a few looks from people, but nothing serious. It was one of the best meetings they ever had, and it felt nice to be so open around other people.

_Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe we can be like this from now on. Nothing wrong with that._

They finished up with the agenda, and Dobby Disapparated back to the kitchens.

Hermione was finishing gathering up her things when Ginny approached her.

"Hey, Ginny. How was your day?"

"Fine. Er, do you think we could talk? Alone?"

Her tone was confusing to Hermione, and it worried her a little.

"Yeah, sure. We can go find an empty classroom."

They walked down to the fifth floor and found a classroom that was unlocked and looked like it hadn't been used in years. Ginny shut the door and strolled over to a desk, and sat down on it. She didn't say anything for what seemed like forever, and then Hermione spoke.

"Ginny, what is it?"

Ginny seemed hesitant, unsure of what she wanted to say. Whatever it was, it looked like it was hard for her to say it. What was that look on her face? Disbelief? Hermione wasn't sure.

"Is something wrong with you and Harry?"

She shook her head.

"Then what is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, getting increasingly more nervous.

"Hermione, are you and Dobby together?"

**Woah, didn't see that one coming, did ya? Or maybe you did. Maybe I'm totally predictable. Anyway, I always tagged Ginny as a very perceptive character, and I think this adds a little twist and a little trouble for the characters, and I'm going with it.**

**Once again, always review, they make me happier than Hermione in that flashback.**

**I'm a plug whore: check out "A Friendly Deception" if you like Twilight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so good at this updating thing now. Probably cause my Beta will kick my ass if I don't move along. Jasmine (BlueFlowerAlways), you're awesome! **

**Shout out to ginny'snumber1fan - thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! This resolution is for you.**

**JK Rowling owns everything, including my soul.**

_Chapter 8_

Hermione sat, dumbfounded. She stared with her mouth agape, looking directly into Ginny's bright brown eyes. She searched for something that would tell her what was going on inside her friend's mind. Was she angry? Confused? Happy? Worried? What was it? Hermione gave up, knowing that Ginny would be blocking her emotions until she heard the answer.

"Wh-what?" was all that Hermione could manage to gasp out.

"Are you and Dobby, er, together? Like, as a couple?" Ginny responded carefully and patiently.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Should she tell the truth? Ginny was her best friend, after all, and she couldn't imagine her being cross with her, or never speaking to her again. But it was a complicated thing. She and Dobby weren't really a couple…but they were. They shared the same adoring feelings for one another, but they didn't behave like a regular couple. They snuck around to talk with each other, and they were most certainly not intimate. She didn't think of Dobby in that way. After a minute of rapid thoughts, Hermione settled on the truth.

"Yes," she stated plainly, "but it's sort of confusing."

"How do you mean?" Ginny's face remained unreadable.

"Well, we expressed feelings for each other, but we're not a couple in the sense of…intimacy, if you catch my drift."

Ginny's face spread into a huge, wide smile. She jumped off the desk and ran over to Hermione and embraced her to the point of squeezing all the air out of Hermione's lungs. She pulled away, still smiling.

"Oh, Hermione, that's the most adorable thing I've ever heard! I've always thought Dobby was the cutest house-elf."

Hermione was so relieved.

"I'm so glad you don't disapprove! I've been terribly frightened of what might happen if word were to get around. I'd be scorned and shunned by the entire school, I suppose, and Dobby would most certainly be freed and shunned as well. I couldn't think of how awful I'd feel if that were to happen," Hermione let out.

"Oh, I promise I won't say a word! You know I wouldn't!" exclaimed Ginny, as if doing so was a crime.

"I know you won't. But I have to ask…how on earth did you know? I thought we were pretty quiet about it."

"I'm more perceptive than the rest of this lot. I saw you guys spending more time together, laughing more, and when he brought you breakfast, that did it for me. Then I thought back to the day of the protest, when you came back grinning like an idiot, and when you wouldn't tell us where you'd been. I knew."

"And you aren't…grossed out, or angry?" This had been Hermione's biggest fear.

"Not at all! You know I'm not like that. I think it's wonderful."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad! But…of course, since I'm completely mental, I've started to have some second thoughts, so to speak," Hermione confessed.

"Uh oh. Spill," demanded Ginny in a manner that clearly expressed her genuine concern and interest as a friend.

"I don't like sneaking around, at all. I guess a part of me is ashamed- no, that's not the word. Maybe I'm just too much of a coward to face everyone if they found out. And I know this sounds selfish, but I want the closeness of a regular couple. Like…like I had with Ron, you know? And what you have with Harry. But then I feel terrible about it. To top it all off, recently I've begun to have…thoughts, I guess you could call them, about…well, about Ron. Feelings, is perhaps the better word." She let everything that had been troubling her completely go, as she confided in Ginny, her best friend besides Ron and Harry.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's take this one at a time. First of all, no one likes sneaking around. You can't be yourself, you feel like you're hiding the person you're with, which you normally are, and it's especially difficult for you because that is, essentially, what you have to do. Hide Dobby. With your situation, because of the special circumstances, it's natural for you to be nervous or worried or scared to go against the grain if and/or when this, whatever you'd like to call it, goes public."

Hermione nodded, and waited for Ginny to continue.

"Again, it's normal for you to want a certain closeness because that's what everyone wants, especially with a significant other. You're going to have to decide how important that is to you in a relationship, and then go from there."

"I go back and forth with it though. First I don't care, then I want more, then I don't need it, and then I want it again! I don't know what I want." Hermione was frustrated with herself.

"It's understandable. You're going to have to think about it some more, and possibly talk to Dobby about it."

Hermione cringed, and Ginny responded.

"I know, that won't be a very comfortable conversation, but it might have to happen. As for your possible feelings for Ron, I really don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that you might want to observe your feelings for him, and observe the way you act around him, the way you feel around him. I know for a fact that he still has feelings for you, but don't let that alter your decision."

Hermione felt infinitely better.

"Oh, Ginny, I don't know what I'd do without you! This talk has really helped."

Hermione got up and hugged Ginny. The two girls had never bonded quite like this before.

The pair of girls walked out of the classroom and parted ways, as Ginny needed to meet up with Harry in the library and Hermione had Professor Binns' essay on goblin wars to write. The entire walk back to Gryffindor tower found Hermione thinking a lot about things. About Dobby, about Ron, about her feelings, and about what she really wanted. She had always been so sure of what she desired, being extremely driven in her academic career. But Hermione never really stopped to think about her personal life. There had never been much for her to think about in that respect, and it was extremely frustrating and troubling to have it be such a burden on her now.

"Toffee éclairs," said Hermione to the Fat Lady, and she climbed through the portrait hole to the common room.

It was about ten o'clock and the common room was pretty packed. Everyone was hanging around, talking, laughing, smiling. It was the weekend, after all. Hermione felt incredibly out of place and, noting that the common room wouldn't be a good place to start her essay, headed up to the dormitory to work.

It was not empty, as she would have liked, but Hermione felt that two girls was better than god knows how many riley Gryffindors. She sat down on her plush, four-poster bed and brought her bag up with her. Pulling out a piece of parchment and her ink and quill, she started to write about the goblin wars.

It wasn't quiet for long, as Hermione realized the two girls to be Lavender and Parvati, the two most gossipy, loud, girls in all of Gryffindor House. Just wonderful.

Hermione tried to focus on her essay but couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"So, what was snogging Ron like?" asked Parvati curiously.

"Oh, he was absolutely incredible. The way his hands would work up and down my body, and his lips, oh don't even get me started…" Lavender replied shamelessly.

Hermione grit her teeth in an attempt to stay silent. _Ignore them, ignore them…_

"He would do the cutest little thing with his tongue…" Lavender continued.

_Urg the Unclean led the goblin rebellions during the 18__th__ century…_

"I've sort of always had a thing for redheads, especially down, well, you know where…"

Hermione exploded.

"Can you two just shut up?! And you, Lavender, are perhaps the most horrible person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

Lavender had a smug look on her face.

"I think, Hermione, that you are just jealous that you were never able to get that _close_ to Ron. Your sub par physical appearance turned him off, and now you're angry with me. It's understandable. I'm sure he never touched you besides holding your hand. I'm almost positive it was completely _unbearable_ for him to kiss you. I honestly don't know why he dated you at all, to be perfectly honest."

Tears were spilling over Hermione's brown eyes, streaming down her cheeks, some falling on her bed, and some snaking their way into her mouth. The salty taste was bitter, because they held a pain beyond what she had ever experienced, and because somewhere in her deep subconscious, Hermione had felt this way. She knew that Ron had touched her other than just the hand holding, but as a result of her low self-esteem, she felt that Ron might have found her not very attractive.

"You evil bitch!" Hermione managed to yell as some of the other girls came into the dormitory. She ran out and down the steps to the now deserted common room and sunk into one of the chairs by the fire place.

She knew that she shouldn't let Lavender Brown get to her, but it was too difficult. The words were quite possibly too true. And Lavender was every guy's perfect dream girl. Ditzy, curvy, and all-too-willing. But that's what the guys wanted. Hermione was a flat-chested, bushy-haired bookworm that all too often got on Ron's nerves with her mentions of S.P.E.W. and her critical nature. She couldn't help it, it's just who she was. And she never meant it to be mean or naggy. When you spend any amount of time with a person, especially a significant other, you get annoyed by the little things.

But you also learn to love the little things. Ron's caveman-like chewing, his snoring that could wake the dead, the gentle touches when they were alone, the way he could let his guard down and say the sweetest things with such subtlety…

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and continued to cry. She cried for the good times, she cried for the bad times. She cried for her confusion and for her loss of Ron. She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew she missed the tender caress of his hands, and the way he loved her so much. She _needed _it.

The portrait was being opened and closed, as evidenced by the sound Hermione heard from inside the common room. She tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes but anyone stopping at the chairs would notice it right away. She buried her face in her knees, hoping that whoever it was would go straight to bed. But, of course, luck was never on her side. The person walked right up to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay?" It was Ron.

She didn't look up and tried to stabilize her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going up in a couple minutes, you don't have to wait up for me."

"I know when there's something wrong. Look at me, please. You're worrying me."

Ron cupped her chin and brought it away from her knees. He gasped at the toll that the crying had taken on her face, and instantly knew she was not alright.

"Please," he pleaded.

Hermione didn't know what to say. How could she tell Ron that she was having second thoughts about being a couple with a house elf, and that she was simultaneously having feelings for him, and really upset and jealous by what Lavender had said in the dormitory.

"It's silly, really. I don't want to bother you."

"Hermione, you know you can talk to me about anything. I care about you."

His words tugged at Hermione's heart. It was such a comfort to know that he could still care for her after all they had been through.

"I'm just…really confused lately, about a lot of things. And earlier Lavender was saying some awful things that just really got under my skin…"

"Lavender? Don't worry about her, she's an airhead."

"Normally I wouldn't, but…" Hermione trailed off. How could she say it?

"What is it?"

"She was saying things about…well, about you."

Ron's face looked puzzled.

"Like what kind of things?"

"About things she did with you."

"You mean…sexually?"

Hermione cringed at the thought.

"Yes."

"Don't believe anything she tells you. We didn't get as far as she'd have liked."

Something blazed up in Hermione's chest.

"It doesn't matter, Ron! She was going into grotesque detail, and it made me sick to my stomach to hear another girl talk about you that way! It shouldn't matter because we're not together anymore, but I felt terrible and all I wanted to do was rip her throat out! And then she was saying things like you never really loved me and you hated to touch me. She said you would never touch me like you touched her."

She felt ashamed. Angry. Upset. She had just spilled something so very personal and confusing to the guy she was confused about. And it was Ron, of all people. Hermione hung her head down again, too embarrassed to look in his eyes.

"How dare she," Ron snarled, "How dare she even _think_ about talking to you like that."

Hermione lifted her head. "Huh?"

"Listen to me, Hermione. I loved every minute I spent with you. It didn't matter if we fought, I loved you with every fiber of my being. I still do. I don't even think that I didn't want to touch you, because I did. Lavender is disgusting, every guy's sloppy seconds. And I'm not just saying that. Believe me when I say I was not truly happy with her."

She stared in his eyes, unable to coherently speak. Ron continued.

"But with you, Hermione, it was like pure bliss. It was beyond anything I could have ever imagined. You would say the cutest and wittiest things that would catch me off guard. You never ceased to amaze me. Still don't. Hermione, you are more beautiful than anyone in this school, and I mean it. I can't describe it, but it brings a light to my life, as cliché as that sounds. I love you still, and I'm not sure I can ever stop."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Everything Lavender had said had been a lie. He loved her, and only her, wanted to touch her more than he wanted anything or anyone else. The thought made her heart swell, and all she wanted to do was melt into Ron's arms and never leave.

She turned to Ron and stared intently in his eyes. She tried to portray all her emotions, whatever they might be at the time, to Ron, hoping he would somehow understand. How that would be possible when she didn't even understand, she didn't know. But it seemed…right.

Ron cupped Hermione's cheeks in his hands and returned the intense gaze.

"I love you more than I could ever tell you; more than I could ever show you. I can't quite describe it. But you make me so happy, Hermione."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as the words came out of his mouth.

_His mouth…_

"Ron," Hermione breathed, "I think I love you, too."

And with that Hermione leaned into Ron's face and pressed her lips against his. The feeling of his mouth working against her was so enticingly familiar. She kissed him more forcefully this time, never wanting the moment to end as she wove her hands through his red hair. Hermione traced her tongue along Ron's bottom lip. He groaned in anticipation, which gave her full access to snake her tongue into his mouth. They battled for dominance, until Ron finally gave in to Hermione's persistence. He ran his hands up and down her sides, massaging her curves along the way. Hermione fisted Ron's robes into her hands as she pressed her body flush against his, intensifying the kiss and closing the space between them. There was a noise that sounded like a high pitched sob. It definitely didn't come from Ron, and Hermione broke away from the kiss and turned to her right. Someone was watching them, and that someone was…crying.

"Dobby?"

**Big big big big thanks to the Harry Potter Lexicon. When my memory fails me (which it often does) I consult the lexicon for references I want to include. Thank you!**

**As always, reviews are incredible. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. **

**If you're a fan of Twilight, check out my story, "A Friendly Deception," which should have an update soon.**

**I'm currently writing a one-shot crossover sorta crack Harry Potter/Twilight fic. It should be up in about a week, so look out for it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm a poophead.**

**JK Rowling owns everything, including my soul.**

_Chapter 9_

"Dobby, wait!" Hermione cried after the elf. But it was too late; Dobby had already Disapparated.

"What's going on? What was that all about?" Ron questioned.

Hermione was so upset. She had let herself give into her confusion and vulnerability for only a minute, and in that minute she had ruined the relationship she had built with Dobby. What am I going to do? She wasn't planning on telling Ron about her involvement with Dobby; that was a conversation that was way too awkward and terrible in her mind to even think about bringing out into the open. But she was in too deep. There was no way of avoiding the questions, or avoiding Ron for that matter. Because they had kissed, he most likely thought that they were back together again, and therefore was entitled to her business. Hermione was just going to have to suck it up and tell him. Her fingers trembled as she twiddled her thumbs to try to find the right way of doing it.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron was getting impatient now.

"I don't know how to say this, Ron, so I'm going to get it out quickly." There was a pause. "I…I'm sort of in a relationship with Dobby." _Let the hell begin…_

Instead of an outrage, Hermione's confession was met with a loud cackling sort of laughter. He didn't believe her.

"Oh, come off it Hermione, what's really going on? Seriously, going out with Dobby?" he continued to laugh.

"I'm not joking, Ron," Hermione said, getting a little angry.

"What do you _mean_ you're not joking?" He was almost frightened now.

"I _mean_, Ronald, that I'm in a relationship with Dobby."

"Hermione, that's so disgusting! He's a house elf for shit's sake!"

"We're not in a physical relationship, Ron. It's more…adoration. I dunno…I don't know how to explain it. But I don't have to explain myself to you. That's why he was crying when he saw us."

"Let's set aside for a second that you're dating a house elf. Why the hell were you snogging me then?"

"I was…confused. I still sort of am. I wanted to be with you, physically, you know? And I couldn't get that from Dobby. Then I started having feelings for both of you, and this whole situation is just completely messed up. I don't know what to do anymore."

There was a pause.

"A house elf? Dobby? Really, Hermione, that's awfully…strange," said Ron.

"I don't care what it is, it's just like that! I don't need your opinion anyway," Hermione snapped.

"No wonder you're so crazy about elf rights and S.P.E.W…."

"That's not why I am, Ron! I care about that stuff anyway! It just shows that I think house elves are equal with us and I'm not afraid to go beyond the norm if that's where my feelings take me!"

"If you're not scared of what people think, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you'd react, and I didn't think you needed to know. I don't have to tell you everything."

"Who else knows?"

"Ginny, but that's because she guessed it. I wasn't planning on telling anyone for a while, at least not until I got my feelings straightened out."

"You know what you're doing, Hermione? You're jerking me around. You go out with me, then you hate me and break up with me. Then we're friends and you want a good snog. I don't know how to act around you anymore! What am I to you, Hermione? A good snog? Maybe more if you convince me? And I'm not going to lie, you probably could. And then you'll leave me in the dust with nothing. You'll break my heart again. I won't do it again, god damnit!" Ron yelled at the very top of his lungs. He stomped upstairs to the boys' dormitory and slammed the door shut.

Hermione sank to her knees and started to sob. This scenario felt vaguely familiar…the night she and Ron broke up it was like this. Ron went upstairs, and Hermione was left to cry. Except it was this time Ron was breaking it off; whatever 'it' was at this point.

She decided that she wasn't going to sulk. She decided to go down to the kitchens and straighten things out with Dobby. Ron might have his moments, but Dobby was always consistent. She loved him and there were no doubts about it. Hermione started towards the portrait hole and realized that it was late at night. She didn't want to get caught, but she was afraid that if she let Dobby cry all night, he might decide to have nothing to do with her, and that was too much.

"Accio invisibility cloak!" said Hermione and the cloak came whizzing down.

"Accio Marauder's Map!" The map followed the cloak down.

Hermione pulled the cloak over her head and made sure the map was clearly set in front of her as she crossed the threshold out of Gryffindor Tower. She was careful to look out for Snape wandering the halls on the third floor, and Mrs. Norris was still in Filch's office, along with Filch.

She made it down to the basement and stopped in front of the portrait of fruit. Hermione reached up and tickled the pear with her finger, and the portrait swung open. She stepped in and saw the house elves busily at work cleaning and cooking for the next day. All but two elves were working. Winky was sitting in front of the fire place drinking her usual glasses of butterbeer, and there was someone else next to her: Dobby. He, too, was drinking butterbeer. This worried Hermione as he never had anything stronger than pumpkin juice, and she knew that she had been the cause of his trying to ease the pain.

After Hermione managed to shake the rest of the elves off (they were offering her cakes and candies and pies and food) she walked over to the fireplace and sat next to Dobby.

"Dobby? Erm, can I talk to you?" she questioned carefully.

"Winky told *hic* Dobby not to *hic* get involved with you, Miss. But *hic* Dobby did not listen," Winky managed to stutter.

"Don't talk about Miss that way, Winky! *hic*" Dobby retorted. It seemed as though Dobby could hold his liquor better than Winky.

"No, I deserve that, Dobby. After what I did to you, I'm surprised you're still defending me. You really shouldn't," said Hermione, painfully.

"Dobby is sad, yes, but Miss will always be wonderful," the male elf said.

"I never meant to hurt you, Dobby. I was just confused and scared. I didn't understand some of the feelings I was feeling. This is all very new to me. I hope that you might be able to forgive me," said Hermione.

"Well of course, Miss. *Hic* Dobby forgives Miss."

"And I wanted to tell you that I know what I want now. I want you. I found that with Ron, things were always so off and on, and I never knew where I stood, or how I should behave, or really anything. And I can't stand that. But you, Dobby, are such a sweet person, that I can't stand to be away from you, or be with anyone else but you. I love you, Dobby, and I hope that, even after what I did, you might be able to love me too. I don't expect it, but I'm still hoping," confessed Hermione.

There was a huge silence. Hermione held her breath as she waited for Dobby's answers amongst Winky's seemingly never-ending hiccups. And then, he spoke.

"Dobby would like to think about it, Miss. If Miss doesn't mind."

It wasn't a 'no,' not right away, anyhow.

"Of course, yes, of course, you can think about it. I'm just glad you're even speaking to me!"

She planted a quick kiss on his cheek, and put the cloak back over her body, making sure her feet were completely covered.

The trip back to Gryffindor Tower was an easy one. No one was lurking the hallways and she made it back in record time. The Fat Lady wasn't happy to be woken up, but she was going to have to deal with it. Hermione needed to get in, and, after ten minutes of pleading, she stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. It had to be about three o'clock in the morning, but Hermione didn't care. She didn't have Dobby's answer right away, but there was still some hope. She was glad that she had gotten that conversation out of the way. Then her stomach sank. Ron. It was such an awful thing, what had happened before, but it was done and over with. She would never be going back to him. She knew what she wanted and it was Dobby. She loved him, and she hoped he loved her back.

Hermione didn't want to disturb the boys so she took the cloak and the map with her to the girls' dormitory and tucked them away under her pillow, so as not to be discovered by a lurking Lavender or Parvati. That conversation – no, yelling match – seemed miles away, although it had only been two hours. That was what had set the snog session with Ron off. And then it hit her: their relationship was based on Hermione's insecurities. Ron made her feel better about herself when she wasn't feeling well, but otherwise he was just a jerk. Again, the consistency thing was an issue. Hermione was beginning to figure out more and more why she and Ron would never work.

She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to sleep. She was just too restless. Hermione kept thinking about what Dobby's response would be, and the evening's events kept swirling around in her head. She didn't get any sleep last night. She rose at eight and changed, brushed her teeth and hair, all of the normal essentials. Her stomach started with butterflies at the thought of hearing Dobby's decision. _Calm down, he didn't say he would tell you today. It could take him weeks._

Running down the stairs she was greeted Harry frantically searching the common room.

"Where are they? I don't think I left them down here but they're not in my trunk…"

"What are you looking for, Harry?"

His voice dropped down to a whisper.

"The map…and my cloak. They're gone."

"Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry, Harry, but I used them last night."

"You _what_?!" Harry was stunned.

"I'll go get it from my things," Hermione said as she started for the stairs, but Harry stopped her.

"What did you need it for?"

"Never you mind, I'll get it."

Hermione was up and down in less than a minute, and she discreetly handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," he said, without another question as to why she had needed it the previous night. He walked away to put it in the boys' dormitory.

Just then an elf from the kitchen Apparated at Hermione's feet and spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Dobby would like to see you, Miss. He asks if Miss could meet him. He said 'same time, same place,'" the elf squeaked.

She chuckled internally. It was sort of funny hearing that Dobby had said something like that. It sounded so secretive and so human. Not at all like Dobby.

"Sure, I'll meet him," Hermione responded, and the house elf Disapparated.

He was going to tell her. Tonight.

16 hours and counting…


End file.
